<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wii Really Need To Get Out More by alianovnashields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329765">Wii Really Need To Get Out More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnashields/pseuds/alianovnashields'>alianovnashields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Crack, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Video &amp; Computer Games, i don’t know what else to say really, they just play a lot of games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnashields/pseuds/alianovnashields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because May found Peters old wii console. It would’ve been innocent enough but he forgot that the Avengers are genuinely some of the most irritating people he’s ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wii Really Need To Get Out More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtcwn/gifts">midtcwn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was literally born from a conversation with my friend Scar aka midtcwn !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter pulled off his coat and scarf, still carefully balancing the box in his hands. With his super strength it wasn’t difficult to lift but it was massive and he could barely see over the top.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He trudged through the tower and opted to take the elevator as opposed to the stairs like he usually did. He balanced the box on his hip and clicked the button for the 7th floor, the one that was used as a communal area for the Avengers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Earlier that week he’d been cleaning out the storage unit with May when she’d uncovered his ancient wii console.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey maybe you should take it to the tower," she suggested, dusting her hands off with a smile. "I bet Tony could fix it up or something."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah maybe. Even if not I think Wanda would get a kick out of it," he said, placing the console in a box alongside a stack of games and the controllers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So a few days later he heaved the box all through New York, leading him to the elevator to take it to the rest of the Avengers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Their living quarters had a truly envious movie room, with comfy sofas and a TV that was really closer to a cinema screen. <span class="s1">Tony had it installed hoping that it would strengthen team bonds through safe and harmless fun. Over time it had turned into the only real communal area, aside from the gym and the kitchen, and there was always one or two Avengers loitering around. They didn’t really do movie night anymore, though, they were all too busy. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter realised that maybe something more interactive, like a game night, was just what the team needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused on the way there and set the box on a table then pulled out his phone. He opened the Avengers group chat (that he still had trouble believing existed let alone that he was a member of it) and send a quick message asking anyone available to join him. Then he picked up his box again and carried on his way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he arrived, Steve was already there with Bucky laid across his lap, looking up at him with a rare smile. Peter wasn’t sure when exactly the relationship started but everyone generally agreed it was nice. Bucky was calmer, Steve was happier and that made life easier for all the tower’s residents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Got your text," Natasha said announcing her arrival. "Wanda’s coming and so is Sam."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha poked Bucky’s knees and he tucked them up giving her room to sit and once she did she tapped them again and he put her legs across her lap. Peter raised an eyebrow but he’d learnt better than to question the pair of assassins friendship. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wanda soon joined, snacks in hand, and she sat leant against Natasha’s knees on a fluffy cushion she brought from her room. Natasha leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He wasn’t sure when that relationship started either. Wanda reached up for her hand then smiled warmly at Peter</span> <span class="s1">. Wanda was probably his closest friend on the team and they spent a lot of time together. She didn’t treat him like a kid which he always liked.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright Parker, this better be important because I have to go on patrol," Sam said, leaning against the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter cleared his throat and smiled. "Guess what I’ve got."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A job?" Steve asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No. We’re basically all freeloaders anyway," he added, thinking about how Tony funded pretty much everything around the Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A girlfriend?" Bucky chimed in. "Or boyfriend, I don’t know you like that," he added with a slight shrug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about MJ and shook his head. "No. I mean not really there’s a girl- no."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh is it a friend who’s actually your age?" Wanda asked. He wasn’t sure if she teasing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I have Ned," he said indignantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just tell us," Natasha said before anyone else could ask a question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He huffed and held up the box. "It’s a wii!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam grinned but everyone else just stared at him blankly. Really he should’ve seen that reaction from a mile away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Awesome, what games do you have?" Sam asked, crossing the room to look into the box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh Smash Bros, Wii Party, Mario Kart-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We have to play Mario Kart."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam took the box from his hands and started hooking the console up to the massive flat screen TV, sparing a glance back when Steve pointedly cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What about patrol?" he said and Sam rolled his eyes then pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There, just texted Rhodey. He said he’d do it. And now I can play with you guys."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yay," Bucky commented dryly, sitting up ready to play but still leaning against Steve. Peter thought Tony was exaggerating when he said they were attached at the hip but apparently not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam finished setting up and handed out the remotes. "Since Peter got this for us, he can pick his character first," he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Peter grinned and shrugged. "Okay, I’m always Yoshi so I’m gonna go with him."</p><p class="p1">Sam’s face fell and he shook his head. "You can’t take Yoshi from me, Parker."</p><p class="p1">"You said he could pick first," Wanda defended, selecting Rosalina.</p><p class="p1">"But-"</p><p class="p1">"No buts," Natasha said. "Let him be the dinosaur."</p><p class="p1">"You can be the turtle," Steve suggested, "that’s similar."</p><p class="p1">"Koopa Troopa is not Yoshi but whatever," Sam muttered, choosing the character.</p><p class="p1">"I think I’m gonna be Daisy, we look kind of similar," Natasha said thoughtfully as she locked in her selection. "Steve you should be Mario since he’s sort of the leader."</p><p class="p1">Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it and chose the red clad plumber.</p><p class="p1">Bucky was looking blankly at the screen with his tongue between his teeth. "I’m gonna be the mushroom," he said finally and Sam snorted. "What’s wrong with the mushroom?"</p><p class="p1">"I wouldn’t think the Winter Soldier would play as Toad, that’s all."</p><p class="p1">Bucky looked to Wanda for help, looking just helpless enough to tug on Peter’s heartstrings. "What’s wrong with Toad?"</p><p class="p1">"Nothing," Wanda reassured. "Sam’s just being a dick. Sorry Steve."</p><p class="p1">"For Christ’s sake, let that go," he muttered.</p><p class="p1">"All I’m saying is I wouldn’t peg him for a Toad guy," Sam said defensively.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah well you wouldn’t peg me at all," Bucky muttered. Natasha furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak and he waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, no, I heard it."</p><p class="p1">Peter didn’t ask and instead opened the level selection. He chose Yoshi Falls, his favourite level. "Everyone ready?" he asked, pressing begin when everyone nodded.</p><p class="p1">Immediately, Peter began to see the downside to his ideas. He should’ve known based on sparring in the gym that they were a competitive bunch. They even competed during missions.</p><p class="p1">Sam and Bucky seemed to be having what could only be described as a death match, saving all their bananas, bombs and shells for each other. Natasha was murmuring softly in Russian (Bucky looked at her scandalised after she got hit by a blue shell so it was clearly vulgar) and even Peter got a little heated (he may have been the one to throw the blue shell).</p><p class="p1">Wanda and Steve were playing happily enough but Steve had a habit of saying “on your left” whenever he passed the others which annoyed Sam to no end.</p><p class="p1">It was the last lap of the last race of the cup and Peter was in first. Natasha wasn’t far behind and for a moment it looked like she might pull the win when Yoshi collected a mushroom.</p><p class="p1">Peter whooped and sped over the finish line. Natasha yelled a long string of Russian as she finished just behind him.</p><p class="p1">"Natalia," Bucky bit, not looking away from the screen. "There is a child."</p><p class="p1">"What did she say?" Steve, who came in third, asked.</p><p class="p1">"You really don’t wanna know," he commented before letting out a cheer. "I won, fuck you Wilson," he said gleefully before sticking his tongue out like a child. </p><p class="p1">Peter looked at his place, seventh, and was confused until he saw Sam came eighth. </p><p class="p1">"You can’t truly win if you play as Toad," Sam snapped.</p><p class="p1">"Oh fuck you, he’s fucking adorable."</p><p class="p1">"James, your boyfriend doesn’t like that language, remember?" Natasha scolded.</p><p class="p1">"For fuck’s sake," Steve muttered and both Wanda and Natasha gasped scandalised.</p><p class="p1">"You’re just mad that a 100 year old beat you at a video game," Bucky teased.</p><p class="p1">That was apparently the last straw because Sam grabbed a pillow and threw it at Bucky’s head. He responded by grabbing one of his own and throwing it back and eventually it managed to turn into a full blown fight. Steve and Natasha jumped up, grabbing Bucky and Sam respectively. Wanda looked like she wished she had popcorn.</p><p class="p1">Peter was just finding it hard to believe that these were people he hero worshipped as a kid.</p><p class="p1">Steve eventually pulled Bucky back in his arms, stroking his hair soothingly. "Just calm down, Buck. Calm," he murmured. </p><p class="p1">Bucky spent a few more minutes clawing helplessly at Sam, who just laughed until Natasha sharply whacked his head, before going limp in Steve’s arms. "I’m calm," he said and Steve released him.</p><p class="p1">He stared at Sam for a moment before lunging towards him again. Wanda cussed softly and materialised a shimmer red barrier between the pair of them as Steve grabbed Bucky again.</p><p class="p1">"Enough. Stop acting like children and get over it," she said firmly. </p><p class="p1">"I’m over it, he’s the one who just attacked me again," Sam protested.</p><p class="p1">"Oh stop being a baby he didn’t touch you. That time," Natasha said.</p><p class="p1">Wanda let the barrier fall with a sigh and Steve basically dragged Bucky out of the room. Sam, Wanda and Natasha started wearily putting the equipment away whilst Peter put his head in his hands. He decided to make a promise to himself. Never play games with superheroes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>toad supremacy :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>